


Dahyun's Little Accident

by Leoisthename1



Category: Kpop - Fandom, TWICE (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoisthename1/pseuds/Leoisthename1
Summary: Dahyun of Twice comes home from a concert and all she wants to do is relax. However the night might not turn out the way she hopes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Dahyun's Little Accident

Dahyun comes home from a concert and lies down on the couch, exhausted but happy. It's late and all she wants to do is take a shower and fall asleep to Itaewon Classroom. She grabs a coke and walks into the bathroom, dreaming of the bath she'll soon be taking. She sets the coke down on the sink and turns the water on. The pipes give a long groan and 3 drops of water slowly drip out. Visibly annoyed, Dahyun tries again, this time using more force, but is rewarded with two drops. She tries the sink but it's worse. This was not looking good. Both the concert and wrestling with the pipes have left a small film of sweat on her face and arms. If she doesn't take a bath now, her clothes will totally be ruined. It is imperative that she showers tonight. In a haste to get to water, she knocks the entire can of cola all over herself. Now both sticky and sweaty, she starts to panic, hammering on the door with both hands. At this point, she's crying and her runny mascara mingles with the sweat to create an odious stink. She even pees herself a little. All the movement made the bathroom more humid than it normally was, with the air filled with a whiff of sharp urine amongst the smell of K-pop idol sweat. She doesn't notice the smell but it doesnt take long before it reaches her cute nostrils. Her armpits are drenched and her back is slick with sweat making the soft cotton shirt stick uncomfortably. Her panties also have a spot of urine on them and it keeps growing bigger and bigger. Sweat from her underboobs trickle slowly down her stomach and over her vulva, catching her by surprise. She  
begins to pull every article of clothing off before laying down in the bathub. This does little to stop the heat however, as the sheen of sweat never leaves her hairless armpits. Unable to change anything, she starts to sob bitterly, crouched in a fetal position. The spilled coke makes everything sticky to the touch. The unholy mixture of sweat, tears and piss bring forth a fourth, as a small amount of puke discharges from her small cute mouth directly onto her stomach and legs. For a moment, she is in shock, not accepting the depravity of the situation, contemplating its absurdity. The moment passes and the last thing she remembers before passing out is the taste of stomach acid and her gag reflex being activated.

Tomorrow, when the other members of Twice find her absent at practice, they'll be angry, the worried before calling the police. Breaking the bathroom door, they'll turn their faces away at the stench that accumulated overnight. With masks in place, they'll tentatively approach the source, the curtained bathub. In there they'll find Dahyun passed out, with a blanket of her own vomit and a horrid cocktail of shit and piss between her legs.


End file.
